THE ANGKOT WHICH KUROKO RIDES
by Misamime
Summary: seperti apakah Karakter kuobas kalau naik angkot? /GAJE/ NO PAIRING!/ mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

** THE ANGKOT WHICH KUROKO RIDES **

**Made by : Misamime (Misaki) **

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari status fb yang sudah lama milik author, kemudian menemukan gambar editan sotoshop(?) yang judulnya sama dengan judul fic ini.**

**.**

**NO PAIRING! **

**Warning: OOC, NISTA!, TYPO, latar cerita tinggal di indonesia, ****judul gak nyambung sama ceritanya****, dan masih banyak lagi!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME! **

**I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angkot. Siapa sih yang gak tau sama kendaraan yang satu ini? semua orang di Indonesia pasti tahu dengan kendaraan ini—Angkutan umum kecil yang bisa dinaiki oleh semua orang (Semua Umur)—yang masih kecil harus dibimbing oleh orang tua nya. Setiap pelajar tuh pasti selalu di antar-jemput oleh angkutan yang satu ini, nah—bagaimana kalau GoM naik angkot? Seperti apa mereka kalau naik Angkot?

* * *

_**Part 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya **_

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya—si _phantom sixth man_ dari SMP Teko—err maaf, maksudnya SMP Teiko. Dia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis—teman-temannya pun kadang gak nge-notice keberadaannya—apalagi Senpainya.

Nah kalau Kuroko ini pulang sekolah—dia itu harus pulang bareng sama teman-temannya, kenapa? Coba deh bayangin orang yang punya keberadaan tipis kayak dia tuh pulang sendiri naik angkot yang ada juga dia bakalan susah naik angkot!. Ehem, oke balik ke cerita

Kuroko Tetsuya, pulang sekolah harus bareng teman-temannya—sekali lagi **harus bareng teman-temannya. **Kenapa? Kalau dia pulang sendiri—mau naik tapi gak ada angkot yang mau berhenti. Kalau udah bisa naik juga dia bakalan susah turun, kenapa? Kalau dia bilang

"bang, kiri"—kurang lebih seperti itu

Si supir angkot langsung ngelirik kebelakang lewat spion (?) kaca—menentukan siapa orang yang mengatakan kiri barusan—tapi si supirnya gak nemu orang yang ngomong 'kiri' barusan tuh

"Barusan ada yang bilang kiri?" tanya sang supir

"iya bang, saya yang bilang" si supir mendengar suara itu lagi tapi tetep aja dia tidak menemukan siapa yang mengatakan kiri barusan. Jadi supirnya lempeng aja mulai tancap gas nya

Kuroko yang harusnya udah turun di depan komplek perumahannya pun jadi kelewat jauh—jauh banget

"YAELAH BANG! SAYA BILANG KIRI!" teriak Kuroko penuh emosi. Dan barulah angkot yang dia naiki langsung berhenti. Si supir langsung melihat kebelakang dan melihat sosok Kuroko yang sedang _on the way—turun dari angkot _yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya

"ooh—jadi kamu yang bilang kiri barusan?—eh tunggu! Sejak kapan kamu naik angkot ini?! perasaan tadi kamu—" omongan sang supir langsung di potong oleh Kuroko

"daritadi gue juga naik angkot ini keles!"

* * *

_**Part 2: Murasakibara Astuti **_

Tinggi nya 208 cm. Hobinya makan—kalau dia pulang naik angkot sendiri sih gak masalah buat dianya—tapi masalah buat si supir angkotnya dan penumpang lainnya!

Kalau dia naik angkot—baru satu langkah dia menaiki angkot dan mulai memasukkan kepalanya masuk eeh yang ada dia malah kejeduk kalau dia sih mau naik kek mau turun kek tetep aja kepala nya kejeduk mulu—pernah satu kali dia naik angkot, angkotnya langsung berat sebelah malah hampir aja angkotnya kebalik (?) semenjak kecelakaan tragis itu (?) Murasakibara di 'cirian' setiap supir angkot di kotanya. Jadi kalau Murasakibara mau naik angkot inilah yang terjadi :

Murasakibara habis dari Alf*mart dekat sekolahnya, rencananya setelah dari Alf*mart dia mau langsung pulang naik angkot, lalu ia menemukan angkot yang sedang ngetem di depan Alf*mart

Si supir angkot yang sedang ngetem itu menunggu akan datangnya penumpang, angkotnya sepi banget sih—lalu dari kaca spion si supir angkot melihat sosok Murasakibara yang sedang berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya

"bang! Tunggu baang!" sang supir menatap horor Murasakibara yang sedang berjalan menuju angkotnya itu, tanpa pikir panjang sang supir langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Murasakibara

"eh bang! Kok pergi sih?!"

"dari pada angkot gue jungkir balik gara-gara punya penumpang kayak elo, mendingan gue gak usah punya penumpang aja!" kata si supir angkot.

Istilahnya Murasakibara itu 'sejenis' sama Kuroko. Kuroko mau naik, tapi gak ada yang berhenti (gara-gara dia invisible). Kalau Murasakibara mau naik—gak ada tuh supir angkot yang mau berhenti, daripada angkotnya jungkir balik (?) gara-gara dia naikin.

* * *

_**Part 3: Kise Ryouta**_

Nah kalau yang ini-nih, dia tuh udah kayak kenek angkot! Jadi kayak gini kalau dia naik angkot:

Pulang sekolah—begitu bel Kise langsung ngebirit cepet-cepet naik angkot, kenapa? Kalau gak cepet-cepet dia bakal terus di ikutin oleh fansnya, makanya hari ini dia langsung ngebirit ke halte—bersyukur dia memiliki kemampuan _perfect copy _jadi dia meniru gaya lari Aomine yang kayak Panther itu

Begitu dia menemukan angkot sepi, dia langsung menaikinya kemudian menyuruh si supir "bang! Buruan-ssu! Tancap gass!"

Tapi sang supir tetep kalem aja "tenang dek~ angkotnya masih sepi! Tunggu penuh dulu ya!"

"Justru itu masalahnya-ssu!"

Lalu terdengar suara langkahan lari dari jauh-suara langkahan lari tersebut semakin dekat dan terdengar suara

"Kise-kun~ dimanaa?"

"Cepet banget sih ngilangnya! Aku kan belum grape-grape Kise-kun!"

Mendengar kata-kata barusan wajah kise langsung memucat "BANG! BURUAN-SSU!" teriak Kise. Namun sudah telat...

"Kyaaa! Lihat! Itu Kise-kun! Di dalem angkot itu!" Rombongan fans Kise itu langsung berdesakan masuk angkot yang Kise naiki itu. Dalam sekejap angkot itu langsung penuh! Yang naik cewek semua! Kise pun kegencet di antara gerombolan fansnya itu. Sang supir pun baru nancap gas "nah...kalau udah penuh baru tancap gas dek!"

Jadi deh anime "The Harem Which Kise get in Angkot" pfft~

* * *

_**Part 4 : Aomine Daiki **_

Nah kalau si Aomine tuh ogah banget dia duduk di depan. Kenapa? Soalnya dia itu suka di kira supir angkot. Tapi kalau duduk di belakang juga dia malah dikira pengemis, kayak gini nih

Waktu itu Aomine lagi naik angkot yang sepi-sepii banget gak ada penumpang lain selain dia. Jadi dia duduk di paling ujung. Mumpung si supirnya masih ngetem, tidurlah si manusia purba ini di dalam angkot, dengan posisi tangan kanan yang di rentangkan ke depan.

Beberapa saat kemudian angkot itu mulai penuh. Dan si manusia purba itu pun masih tertidur lelap. Entah kenapa orang-orang yang di angkot itu merasa kasihan kepada Aomine, kenapa? Liat aja tuh bajunya. Acak-acakan, kucel abis itu bau keringet lagi

_**Krucuuk~**_

Dan begonya perutnya Aomine ini bunyi, istilahnya keroncongan atau bisa di bilang Aomine lapar (masih tidur tentunya)

"Kasihan ya...bajunya kucel gitu, dia kelaparan lagi..." ucap si ibu-ibu A

"Iya...rumahnya dimana ya?" Ujar sang kakak-kakak B

Lalu nenek-nenek yang duduknya tidak jauh dari Aomine pun mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya, nenek itu mengeluarkan uang Rp 20,000 dari dompetnya dan menaruhnya di tangan Aomine

"Buat makan ya cu~" ucap sang nenek itu, orang-orang yang di angkot itu pun keikutan menyumbang uang kepada Aomine ada yang ngasih Rp 2,000 ada juga yang memberinya Rp 5,000

Lalu orang-orang yang memberi uang kepada Aomine yang tertidur itu pun turun dari angkot satu per satu.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Aomine terbangun dari tidurnya lalu ia melihat tangannya sudah di tumpuki oleh beberapa lembar uang

"Lho?kok?" Aomine kebingungan melihat uang itu, darimana uang itu datang? Pikirnya

"Ooh? Sudah bangun dek? Itu uang dari penumpang angkot yang baru aja turun barusan. Kata mereka uangnya di beliin buat makanan sama baju yang layak ya" ucap sang supir angkot

"EMANGNYA GUE KAYAK PENGEMIS APA?!"

* * *

_**Part 5 : Midorima Shintarou **_

Nah si Oha-asa freak ini tuh kerjanya bawa barang-barang aneh mulu, malah dia suka bawa barang yang gede terus, katanya sih:

"Semakin besar _lucky item _yang kubawa, maka semakin besar keberuntunganku-nodayo"

Makanya kalau dia naik angkot bisanya menuhin tempat mulu, gara-gara lucky item nya itu tuh, kayak gini nih:

Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang khas, Midorima tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang kesempitan gara-gara boneka teddy bear besar yang dia simpan di sampingnya.

"Ukh! Sempit nih!" Keluh penumpang A yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Lagian gara-gara siapa sih jadi sempit gini?!" Sindir sang penumpang B

Midorima yang gak peka lagi di sindir itu hanya mengatakan "emang sempit, berisik banget sih-nodayo"

"EMANGNYA INI SEMPIT JUGA GARA-GARA SIAPA?!"

* * *

_**Part 6: Akashi Seijuurou **_

Yang ini naik angkot banyak maunya, mau naik angkot aja milih-milih segala. Kayak gini nih:

Akashi duduk di halte yang ada di sekitar sekolahnya, sudah 1 jam lebih dia duduk di halte itu. Bukan berarti dia mau pulang tapi angkotnya penuh terus, tapi gara gara...

Ada angkot yang keliatannya udah reot gitu. Angkot itu berhenti di depan halte tempat Akashi berada tersebut

"Jang! Hayu naik jang!" Tawar sang supir angkot itu. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya "enggak bang" ucapnya lalu Akashi bergumam "angkotnya butut..."

Lalu datang angkot yang biasa-biasa saja. Jelek iya. Bagus juga iya si supir pun menawarkan Akashi untuk naik Angkot itu, tapi Akashi menolaknya. Akashi bergumam "angkot barusan termasuk golongan angkot butut"

Lalu datanglah angkot APV, masih baru, ada Mp3 nya pokoknya angkotnya masih baru! Masih fresh! Si supir pun menawarkan Akashi untuk menaiki angkot tersebut. Dan dengan senang hati Akashi pun naik angkot yang masih baru itu

"Nah...kalau ini baru angkot bagus" gumamnya

.

Jadii istilahnya mereka ini

Kuroko: suka gak di notice sama si supir angkot, jadi kayak mau naik gak ada angkot yang berhenti atau ngomong 'kiri' si supir gak berhenti.

Murasakibara : naik turun kejeduk mulu, suka bikin berat sebelah angkot

Kise: suka nyari yang sepi. Tapi begitu dinaikin angkotnya langsung penuh (istilahnya pembawa keberuntungan gitu)

Aomine: naik angkot kerjaannya tidur mulu

Midorima :yang suka habisin tempat duduk di angkot

Akashi: ogah banget naik angkot butut. Kalau naik angkot maunya angkot yang masih baru

nah... kalian itu tipe yang mana? Kalau Misa sih kombinasi mereka semua

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : HOLAA! MIS BALIK LAGI DENGAN FIC OS! mumpung lagi libur manfaatkanlah sebaik-baiknya! muahahaha!**

**ada yang sadar gak sih? kalau namanya si Mura sama Misa di plesetin? wkwk**

**kalian pasti mikir "katanya hiatus...tapi bikin fic mulu" okeh, seperti misa katakan sebelumnya...Misa lagi liburr! tapi tar masuk-masuk langsung PRA-UN TT^TT. mungkin bisa dibilang kalau ini tuh fic pelampiasan wahahaha! **

**okeh, banyak curcol! ayoo ayoo~ misa tunggu review, fav dan follow nya =w= **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE ANGKOT WHICH KUROKO RIDES**

**Made by : Misamime (Misaki) **

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari status fb yang sudah lama milik author, kemudian menemukan gambar editan sotoshop(?) yang judulnya sama dengan judul fic ini.**

**.**

**NO PAIRING! **

**Warning: OOC, NISTA!, TYPO, mungkin latar cerita tinggal di indonesia-Bandung , ****judul gak nyambung sama ceritanya****, dan masih banyak lagi!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME! **

**I HAVE WARNED YOU!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Angkot. Siapa sih yang gak tau sama kendaraan yang satu ini? semua orang di Indonesia pasti tahu dengan kendaraan ini—Angkutan umum kecil yang bisa dinaiki oleh semua orang (Semua Umur)—yang masih kecil harus dibimbing oleh orang tua nya, tar di culik lagi. Setiap pelajar tuh pasti selalu di antar-jemput oleh angkutan yang satu ini, nah—bagaimana kalau Karakter Kurobas naik angkot? Seperti apa mereka kalau naik Angkot?

* * *

_**Part 7 – Kagami Taiga **_

Kagami tuh orang Amerika salah tempat—maaf, maksudnya Kagami itu dulu tinggal di Amerika, dia baru pulang ke Indonesia beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kalau di sana kan pake rata-rata angkutan umum nya bis kan? Nah, kalau di Indonesia itu angkot kan? Dia tuh kalau naik angkot euhm... kampungan (?) gitu deh. Kalau naik angkot sih, kayak gini ceritanya :

Kagami Taiga, si manusia beralis cabang, salahin sendiri kenapa dia suka keramasin alisnya—jadinya tumbuh subur gitu deh a.k.a bercabang dua. Hari ini, adalah hari pertamanya menaiki angkot. Dia sedang menunggu kendaraan yang bernama 'angkot', lalu datanglah sebuah angkot menghampiri tempat Kagami berdiri—tapi gak di tabrak juga ya, si supir menawarkan Kagami untuk menaiki angkotnya. Tau gak? Kagami malah bilang apaan?

"mas, ini angkot...desu?"

Ternyata julukan 'Bakagami' emang cocok untukmu. Si supir angkot _facepalm _

"iya, ini angkot! Mau naik gak?" tawar si supir lagi, Kagami pun menaiki angkot itu. Awalnya sih angkot itu sepi, yang naik Cuma dia. Tapi setelah maju beberapa ratus meter, ada rombongan ibu-ibu yang menaiki angkot itu, daaan—seketika angkot langsung penuh, mana si Kagami duduk di paling ujung lagi. Udah sempit, panas, si supirnya ngebut, apalagi Kagami teriak;

"THIS IS ANGKOT SPEEDY RUSH!" haduuh—malu-maluin deh. Apalagi gerombolan ibu-ibu itu nge-gossip nya heboh banget, ketawa-ketawa, geser-geser mulu—sampai Kagami benar-benar kesempitan di ujung sana. Jadi selama perjalanan Kagami terus mengeluh dalam hatinya kalau dia kesempitan di dalam angkot itu

* * *

_**Part 8 – Himuro Tatsuya **_

Ganteng dan baik. Hampir 'sejenis' sama Kise sih—tapi kalau Kise itu: Ganteng dan berisik. Dia juga sama kayak Kise, begitu naik angkot yang sepi—angkotnya langsung penuh sama fans-fans nya. Tapi tenang aja, Himuro gak akan di grape-grape sama fans nya kok, yang boleh grape dia Cuma Misa. Oke lupakan yang barusan!

Himuro itu selalu membantu penumpang yang kesulitan turun, seperti ini ceritanya;

Waktu itu, Himuro sedang naik angkot—dan tentu saja seangkot itu isi nya fans dia semua, tapi angkotnya tidak begitu penuh sih, masih cukup untuk dua sampai empat orang lah. Lalu ada seorang nenek-nenek yang mau menaiki angkot tersebut, nenek itu membawa barang bawaan yang sangat banyak, sebenarnya Himuro ingin turun dan membantu nenek itu naik angkot tapi masalahnya—

"Himuro-kun~ minta alamat e-mail nya dong~" dia di halangi oleh fans nya. Himuro memasang senyum (palsu) dan menolak permintaan fansnya itu.

Himuro terus memerhatikan nenek itu, sampai nenek itu mengatakan

"kiri" tapi tidak kedengaran. Salahkan fans-fans Himuro yang sangat berisik sehingga suara nenek itu tidak kedengaran oleh supir angkot. Sudah berkali-kali nenek itu mengatakan "kiri". Tapi tidak kedengaran juga, akhirnya Himuro berteriak dengan suaranya yang lantang

"KIRI!"

Dan angkot pun berhenti, nenek itu mau turun, tapi—nenek itu kesulitan turun karena bawaan nya yang sangat banyak, apalagi nenek itu sudah terlihat sangat tua. Akhirnya Himuro bertindak untuk turun dari angkot itu meninggalkan fans nya begitu saja dan membantu membawakan barang-barang nenek itu, padahal tempat itu bukan tempat biasanya dia turun.

Setelah barang-barang nenek itu sudah ada di luar angkot, dan nenek itu juga sudah turun, Himuro tidak menaiki angkot itu kembali, malah dia bertanya kepada nenek itu

"nenek barusan mau turun dimana?" tanya-nya dengan halus, si nenek itu menunjuk suatu tempat yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang

"barusan nenek mau turun disitu, tapi sekarang malah jadi kejauhan..."

"hmm... begitu ya.."

Si supir angkot bertanya kepada Himuro "mas ganteng! (?) mau naik lagi gak nih?"

"eh? tidak, saya turun disini saja. Ini ongkosnya" Himuro memberi ongkos kepada supir itu, dan supir itu pun langsung tancap gas setelah menerima uang dari Himuro itu sambil membawa fansnya yang berteriak

"eeeh?! Himuro-kun!"

Tapi bodo amat, yang penting sekarang Himuro udah bebas dari fans nya itu. Himuro membawa barang-barang nenek itu dan bertanya (lagi)

"nah, nenek mau kemana? Biar sama saya di anterin, barang-barang nenek biar saya yang bawa" tawarnya ramah. Awalnya si nenek itu curiga kalau Himuro itu adalah tukang copet(?) atau mungkin yang sedang naik pangkat menjadi tukang jambret (?). Tapi saat nenek itu melihat wajah Himuro yang tampan dan berani (?). si nenek langsung jatuh hati dan membiarkan Himuro membantunya atau mungkin—si nenek ini lagi modus

"aih~ makasih ya cu"

"hm, sama-sama nek"

Himuro membantu penumpang yang kesulitan kan? Harusnya Kuroko itu seangkot sama Himuro, ngerti kan?

* * *

_**Part 9 – Kasamatsu Yukio **_

Tsundere captain dari SMA Kaijou, hobinya ngebully _kouhai _ nya yang lebih ganteng dari dia, istilahnya kalah ganteng gitu deh. Tapi diam-diam dia ini suka gugup di depan cewek, dia yang biasanya garang sama _kouhai _nya, sifatnya yang garang itu langsung berubah drastis ketika dia berhadapan dengan cewek.

Pernah sekali dia naik angkot sendirian, dan secara kebetulan teman-teman cewek sekelasnya seangkot dengannya, dan inilah ceritanya :

Sendirian, Forever Alone di angkot. Kasamatsu Yukio sedang bengong di angkot, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menang ganteng dari _kouhai _nya yang bernama 'kuning' (?) itu. Tetapi, lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara tawa seorang gadis, suara itu semakin dekat...dan—

"hahaha, terus-terus bagaimana?"

Ada tiga orang cewek yang menaiki angkot yang sedang dihuni oleh Kasamatsu tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya ketiga cewek itu adalah teman sekelasnya. Salah satu di antara mereka duduk pas di depan Kasamatsu, seketika Kasamatsu langsung gugup.

"eh? Kasamatsu?" panggil si cewek A itu, Kasamatsu tersontak kaget dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya supaya tidak menatap cewek itu

"y-y-ya?"

"kenapa kau gugup seperti itu?"

"ti-ti-tidak apa-apa k-kok!"

Cewek A itu menatap Kasamatsu sesaat, setelah menatapnya—cewek A itu bertanya kepadanya

"oh iya, Kasamatsu itu kapten klub basket sekolah kita kan? Aku dengar kalian masuk kejuaraan lomba basket yang disebut 'Toilet' itu ya?"

Sebenarnya Kasamatsu udah pengen ketawa "ppft...na-namanya bukan 'Toilet' tapi 'WC'"

"aah—pokoknya itu deh! Tapi bukannya sama aja ya? ahahaha~"

Lalu teman cewek itu—kita sebut saja cewek B bertanya

"ne-ne Kasamatsu! Boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel mu?" pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Kasamatsu _blush _parah dan mulai gagap

"bu-bu-bu-buat a-apa?"

"lho? Lupa ya? kita kan pelajaran IPA sekelompok lho! Diantara teman-teman di kelompok aku hanya belum punya nomormu!"

"e-eh!? a-a-apa?"

"eeh! Aku juga ingin meminta nomormu Kasamatsu!" ucap cewek C. Cewek A juga ikut-ikutan minta nomor Kasamatsu

"aku juga minta ya!"

Sekarang Kasamatsu gugup abis, ada tiga cewek meminta nomornya secara berjamaah, Kasamatsu udah gak kuat ngadepin tiga cewek sekaligus (?) Sampai akhirnya dia teriak

"Baaang! Kiriiii!" Ucapnya sewot. Si supir langsung berhenti. Kasamatsu langsung turun, bayar ongkos dan akhirnya kaburr

"Eh?! Kasamatsu?! Nomornya gimana?!"

* * *

_**Part 10 - Momoi Satsuki **_

Momoi Satsuki. Cewek sexy dengan ukuran dada F-Cup (Fake-cup). Yang ini tuh kalau naik angkot suka di godain gitu deh. Kayak gini

Momoi Satsuki. Sedang naik angkot. Dia merasa tidak enak karena terus diliatin oleh segerombolan cowok dari sekolah lain. Mereka curi-curi pandang kepada Momoi. Ada salah seorang diantara gerombolan itu, menutupi wajah Momoi

"Ih! Awas! Ngalangin pemandangan aja lo!"

Pemandangan yang mereka maksud adalah Momoi. Jujur, Momoi merasa tidak enak dilitain seperti itu. Sampai ada salah satu cowok bertanya kepadanya

"Cewek~ udah punya pacara belum?" Goda si cowok itu. Momoi tidak menjawab

"Ish! Cantik-cantik kok judes sih?" Muncul siku-siku di kening Momoi, mau tidak mau dia harus menjawab pertanyaan cowok itu

"Punya kok." Jawab Momoi sambil menahan amarahnya, tetapi cowok itu malah tidak percaya

"Masa sih~?" Oke, Momoi udah mau meledak, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas nya lalu mencari sesuatu di ponselnya, lalu dia menunjukkan sesuatu kepada cowok itu

"Ini pacarku" Momoi menunjukkan manusia purba berwajah gangguro a.k.a Aomine Dakian. Maaf, maksudnya Aomine Daiki. Sebenarnya Momoi ingin menunjukkan foto Tetsu-kun tertjintahnya tapi masalahnya dia gak punya fotonya di HP. Jadi sambil nahan perasaan jijay aja dia ngaku kalau dia pacarnya Ahomine Dakian itu.

Saat melihat foto itu, cowok yang ngegoda Momoi langsung ilfil

"_Cantik-cantik kok pacaran sama manusia purba sih?!" _

* * *

_**Part 11 - Takao Kazunari **_

Takao Kazunari. Yang suka berantem sama Izuki gara-gara mereka sama-sama punya mata elang (sejak kapan?). Tapi kalau naik angkot, Takao ini suka di rebutin gara-gara... ini ceritanya

Takao sedang menunggu angkot yang lewat, lalu ada beberapa angkot yang sedang jalan menuju tempat Takao berdiri, dan entah kenapa angkot-angkot itu kebut-kebutan. Sampai akhirnya angkot-angkot itu sudah berhenti di sekitar tempat Takao berdiri, para supir angkot langsung turun dan menghampiri Takao

"Jang! Hayu naik angkot urang!"

"Ulah jang! Naik nu urang we lah!"

"Angkot urang masih baru tah jang! Aya tempe tri (baca: Mp3) na!"

Takao milih-milih angkot mana yang mau dia naiki, Takao memutuskan menaiki angkot yang ada 'tempe tri' nya

Nah, saat naik angkot. Si supir bertanya kepada Takao

"Jang, ada penumpang yang mau naik angkot ini gak?" Tanya si supir itu. Takao langsung merem, setelah 5 detik merem, Takao membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menunjuk suatu tempat

"Maju sekitar 300 meter! Dan ada penumpang yang akan menaiki angkot ini!" Si supir langsung tancap gas, dan berhenti di tempat Takao tunjuk, dan benar saja ada penumpang yang menaiki angkot itu.

Makanya Takao suka direbutin, Hawk eye nya itu bermanfaat banget!... buat supir angkot.

* * *

_**Part 12 - Mibuchi Reo **_

(Katanya sih) Official homo (?) Dari Kurobas. Nah kalau dia naik angkot tuh kayak gini ceritanya.

Reo naik angkot. Sepiii banget. Lalu ada segerombolan cowok yang menaiki angkot itu, ganteng-ganteng semua. Reo pun berbunga-bunga (?). Salah satu cowok itu pun duduk di sebelah Reo, Reo pun mulai curi-curi pandang.

Si cowok itu merasa ada yang memandanginya daritadi, akhirnya si cowok pun menoleh ke arah Reo. Reo langsung mengedipkan matanya sebelah dan si cowok pun langsung merinding disko

"_Anjirrr! Ada banci taman lawang duduk di sebelah guee! Gue normal! NORMALL!" _

Si cowok pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tapi dia merasa ada orang yang menepuk bahunya, dan orang itu adalah Reo. Reo berbisik kepada si cowok itu

"Hai ganteng~ minta nomornya dong~" bisiknya dengan seduktif. Si cowok makin jijay, wajahnya memucat. Sampai akhirnya dia mengajak teman-temannya turun

"Eh! Turun disini aja yuk!"

"Lho kenapa?"

"Udah! Buruaan! Gue bayarin deh! Yang penting turun dari angkot ini!"

"Oke. Bang, kiri!"

Lalu mereka turun dari angkot itu, si cowok merasa lega, dia sempat melihat angkot yang dia naiki barusan. Tapi yang dia lihat adalah...

"Dadah mas ganteng~" Reo yang lagi _kissbye _. Si cowok pun langsung pingsan ditempat.

* * *

Jadi istilahnya kurang lebih mereka ini tuh tipe :

Kagami - angkot penuh ngeluh mulu. Terus suka sewot kalau si supir kebut-kebutan

Himuro - tipe yang langka. suka bantuin orang naik turun angkot (langka nya naudzubillah!)

Kasamatsu - yang suka ditanya ini-itu sama penumpang lain

Momoi - yang suka diliatin mukanya sama penumpang lain

Takao - yang tipe kayak dia mah gak ada! Muahahaha

Reo - yang suka ngeliatin wajah penumpang lain. Istilahnya kalau ada penumpang yang punya wajah ganteng atau cantik. Itu orang mukanya di pantengin aja terus.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : UN SELESAI! KARENA ITU MISA LANJUT FIC INI DULU! MUAHAHAHA!

TERUS MAKASIH YA UDAH NGEREVIEW KEMAREN! MISA GAK BISA BALES REVIEW KALIAN SATU PER-SATU (TT^TT) UPDATE LEWAT HP SIH! JADI SUSAAH! TERUS MAKASIH JUGA BUAT FAV DAN FOLLOW NYA~ KALAU BISA KETEMU MUNGKIN KALIAN SEMUA UDAH MISA CIPIKA CIPIKI! AHAHAHA

DAAN MISA SENENG BANGET BACA REVIEW KALIAN! TERHARU! SENYUM-SENYUM GITU DEH PAS BACA REVIEW KALIAN!

TERUS MAAF YA, KALAU CHAPTER INI GARING-GARING GIMANAA GITU =.=a

OKEH! BACOT MULU DAH! MENDING KALIAN RAVIEW AJA DULU! #MODUS

TAPI NANTI MISA BALES REVIEW KALIAN YANG KEMAREN KOK!

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
